


Final Sunrise

by FangsofLightening



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Daemon!Ravus, Established Relationship, M/M, World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 22:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13820670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangsofLightening/pseuds/FangsofLightening
Summary: Summary: Ravus and Loqi greet the dawn together.





	Final Sunrise

Loqi hurried into the place he and Ravus called home with a wide smile. 

"Ravus," Loqi called, "I've got great news!"

The daemon looked over to him and Loqi ran over to grab his hands. 

"King Noctis has finally returned." 

A small, tentative smile graced Ravus' face. It looked more than a little strange with all the Starscourge and the permanent tears on his face, but it was better than every expression that Loqi had seen him with the past years. 

"Everyone's talking about how he will finally bring an end to all of this. After all this time..."

Loqi paid no mind to the Starscourge as Ravus cupped his face in a hand. Instead, fully aware it wasn't a good idea, Loqi turned his face more into the hand. He needed to spend every moment he could with Ravus. 

"The sun will be back soon," Loqi whispered.

He refused to think of what else would happen. Not thinking about it wasn't the same as not accepting it; he'd done that years ago. Thinking about it would ruin the moment. The prophesied dawn coming was a good thing. It was something to celebrate. 

Ravus's thumb stroked his cheek, spreading Starscourge over his skin and not doing much to comfort. 

"The dawn can't come fast enough for you, I suppose." 

Loqi bit his lip and moved his hands to take hold of Ravus' again. Pulling him with him toward the door, Loqi smiled. 

"I don't think we have ever watched the sunrise together," he explained. "That's something every couple ought to do at least once." 

Especially this sunrise. 

"This one's special, too. Wouldn't want to miss it." 

If Ravus were still human, Loqi would still insist. There just wouldn't be inevitable loss gnawing at his insides or tears already threatening to build in his eyes. If Ravus were still human, Loqi wouldn't be dreading the best thing to happen in ten years. 

Loqi held on tight to Ravus' hand, as if that would change anything. Walking side by side with him into the darkness. 

How long would Ravus stay? Would what humanity Ravus had left let him stay just a few minutes, or would it be instantaneous? Would he even get to say good bye? Would Ravus even get to see the sun, or would he go before it returned? The thoughts choked Loqi. 

On the bright side, Ravus would get peace. Finally. After everything, he deserved it. 

"Loqi?" 

The deep, inhuman voice held obvious worry and Loqi wanted to cry. 

"Just thinking." 

He heard a chuckle- that was definitely a chuckle- and looked up at Ravus. 

"Do not think too much," Ravus said. "What will happen, will happen." 

Moving closer, Loqi rest his head on Ravus' arm. Getting Starscourge in his hair, but who would care? 

"I don't want it to." 

Being with Ravus, Loqi expected something about fate. Or duty. Or even something about how things faded with time and he'd get over it. What he didn't expect was a sigh, Ravus coming to a stop, and arms pulling him into a hug as Ravus went to his knees. 

"I wish it didn't have to." 

"That's not fair," Loqi sniffed. "You're supposed to tell me how it's for the best." 

Rubbing his face on Ravus got more Starscourge on his skin and in his hair. It would be gone soon enough.

"I have done enough lying in my lifetime," Ravus said. He pushed Loqi back and took his face in his hands. "What is best for you is different from what is best for our star, and this is not it. If there were a way for me to remain with you, I would." 

That did not help. If anything, it brought more tears. 

"You must know, these years with you have been the happiest I have had in a long time." 

"You've been a daemon." 

"With you." Ravus continued on before Loqi could say anything.. "I enjoyed all the time we shared. Before and after this night fell." 

Loqi sniffled again and frowned- it was more of a pout, especially with those tears- up at Ravus. 

"I do want to see this sunrise with you. So don't you dare leave until then."

"I have no intention of leaving you until I absolutely must." 

Fortunately, the daemons had learned to leave Ravus alone. So they sat together in relative peace for what felt like hours before it happened. 

The first of the sun's rays peeked through as red on the horizon, and the sound of daemons screaming shattered the silence. The arms holding him tightened and Loqi heard a relieved sigh. He leaned back intent on having every second he could. 

"Time to go?" 

"Not quite."

The sun broke through for the first time in ten years and Loqi let it go. The tears he'd been holding back so well spilled over and he sobbed. A gentle touch on his cheek made him turn to look at Ravus. 

"I was trying not to cry," Loqi cried. "But it's..." 

A mix of emotions were overwhelming Loqi. He reached up and rubbed his face with the back of his hand before Ravus could try wiping the tears away himself. His wrist got grabbed, his hand moved away from his face, and when he looked up again Ravus was kissing him. Loqi kissed back, hiccuping when Ravus drew back and pressed their foreheads together. 

"You'll be okay," Ravus said. "This sadness will pass."

After ten years, Loqi felt the sun's warmth on his back. He smiled and focused on how Ravus was smiling. Not how he was vanishing. 

"I'll see you later," Loqi said. Then, he had to say it one more time before Ravus was gone; "I love you." 

For a moment, Loqi swore Ravus looked human again. Then, lips pressed against his own again; the feeling of them lingering even after Ravus had vanished. 

Loqi took a deep breath and turned to look at the dawn again. Endings brought new beginnings, and he wasn't going to disappoint Ravus. Once he was done crying, he'd go and help what remained of civilization rebuild.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate that ending, but was also tired of changing it.


End file.
